Meet Me in New York
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Pam is away at art school and neither Jim nor Pam can sleep either without the other nearby. What will they do?


I just started watching The Office and have so many ideas about what could have happened in different parts. This one shot is while Pam is away in New York at art school. Hope you like it! Please read & review!

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Meet Me in New York

Jim rolled over for the 12th time since he had gone to bed only an hour before. He glanced at the empty side of the bed and sighed. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. The longer she was away the harder it seemed to get.

He noticed that the alarm clock on her night stand was glowing 12:18AM and he knew he had to get up for work in about six hours. He groaned, knowing that this would be another night that he didn't fall asleep till well after 3, only to get up about three hours later feeling as though he had been hit by a semi.

Jim knew he needed to sleep but it seemed impossible as he was not even remotely tired. He thought about Pam again and considered calling her but didn't want to wake her up. She was two and a half hours away in New York and it was killing him. He hadn't realized how attached he had become to her and their pillow talk.

Pam wasn't living with him yet but she sure stayed at his house enough that that was only a technicality. She had said she wouldn't live with anyone that she wasn't engaged to. He had proposed 12 days earlier and when she came back, their living arrangements would go from a technicality to official and he couldn't wait. Her clothes already filled half of his closet and even though his stuff was the bulk of the room's content, little things of hers graced almost every surface.

Her spare toothbrush was in the bathroom next to his in toothbrush holder she had found when they went shopping one Saturday afternoon. A simple trip to the grocery store at turned into a 5 hour long event. She had seen a small boutique in the shopping center across from the local food mart and begged him to go in.

They had only opened two days before and everything was on sale for the grand opening. Pam had instantly fallen in love with a shower curtain that was dark blue with purple accents. She had recently redone her own bathroom when she moved into her own apartment so she didn't want to spend the money on it. She did however, suggest that Jim redo his own bathroom and he just couldn't tell her no.

One Shower curtain, a soap dish, a toothbrush holder and hand towels that were for decorative purposes only later, Jim was $150 lighter but so happy when he saw her smile up at him. It was well worth the time and money to make her happy.

His roommate, Mark, had laughed when he saw the re-decorated bathroom but patted Jim on the back, only saying that he knew it would happen someday. Two years before, Mark had redone his bedroom and bathroom when his then girlfriend, now fiancée, had practically moved in with them as well and Jim had made fun of him while secretly wishing he had someone to get him to redecorate.

He hadn't wanted just any someone though, he had wanted Pam. Pam was his best friend but she was engaged to marry someone else at the time. He laughed as he thought about how desperate he was for her back then. But part of him had known, even back then, that they were meant for each other, all they needed was their chance.

And now they had just that, their chance. They were getting married and he couldn't wait to start his life with her. He had considered what they would do when she moved back. The two bedroom apartment that he lived in with Mark had been a good place up until now but he didn't want Pam to move into a house with another couple living only a hallway away. It would be too crowed and he wanted to have her all to himself.

He had talked to his dad about it and his dad had offered him their old house. His parents had wanted to retire and travel more and it seemed like a great idea. He knew Pam would love it and he had just enough time to close on the house and hopefully get some things fixed up before she got back for good.

Then they would start their life together. He smiled at the thought and rolled over again. All the thoughts that had been flying through his head about their life together had pushed him over the edge tonight and he couldn't sleep.

He sat up and looked at her empty side of the bed again. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and realized that sleep would not come tonight until she was in his arms. He had to see her or he would go crazy. A spur of the moment through had him reacting as he jumped out of bed and headed towards his closet. He picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Threw a hoodie over his head and grabbed his keys. He could make it in just over two hours if he hurried.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Pam walked into her dorm room and looked at the clock. She had started staying out with her friends later and later each night. Some nights they would study; others they would go to art shows or galleries. Pam didn't really care where they went or what they did as long as she didn't have to sit by herself in her dorm room and think about her life back in Scranton.

To say that she missed Jim was an understatement. She had turned into some sort of zombie since leaving Scranton. She stayed out till all hours of the night to keep her mind occupied because she knew she wouldn't be sleeping if she was by herself. She wasn't sure when she had realized that the sleeplessness was because she was alone in her own bed without him but once she figured it out, she tried to avoid it as much as possible.

Tonight everyone had gone home early, exhausted from staying out till after 8AM this morning. She had gotten a few hours of sleep before her first class started but only because she hadn't slept in about 4 days straight.

Normally she would have just called Jim and talked till they fell asleep on the phone. That way, he was at least kind of with her. She had never been like this before. She had actually been happy when Roy and his snoring had stayed out all night or gone out of town for some reason. She never minded being alone when it was him she was getting away from. Jim was different through; he really was 'the one.' Her Mr. Right had attached himself so deeply and emotionally to her that even when he was away for a few hours she missed him. She figured that was because she had fully and completely given herself to Jim, mind, heart, and soul. She had never really completely given herself over to Roy because somewhere deep down she knew it wasn't right. Roy had told her she couldn't go to New York for art school and that she was crazy for even considering it. Jim had always encouraged her to be the best she could be and he knew and respected that art school was important to her.

So here she was, 128 miles away from Jim, sitting all alone in her dorm room with her thoughts. She knew Jim hadn't been getting that much sleep either and she didn't want to wake him if he was asleep so she decided against calling him.

She needed him. She needed to be beside him for one night, even if it was just for a few hours. She picked up her car keys and her cell phone that lay on the table beside the door, and headed out. She could surprise him this once. She knew he would be happy to see her.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Just as Jim was pulled into the dorm parking his phone rang. He smiled and flipped the phone open, "hey babe."

"Jim, where are you?" Pam answered, sounding a little distraught.

"I'm pulling up outside your dorm room. I had to see you tonight." Jim said, a little hesitantly, she wasn't sounding as enthusiastic as he was hoping she would.

Pam sighed, "Are you serious?"

She sounded upset. "Look, I am really sorry, I just needed to see you and so I thought I would surprise you. Do you not want to see me?" Jim sadly replied.

"No, it's not that at all. I am in Scranton. Mark let me in but he said you had left over two hours ago, he wasn't sure where you went." A sob escaped, "I needed to see you too."

"Hey, it's okay Pam. I will turn around and be there in two hours."

"No, it's late and you need some sleep. I am gonna crash here I guess. I will call Erica and ask her to let you into my room. You can just sleep there for the night and we can meet somewhere in-between in the morning." Pam said sniffling. "Let me call her and I will call you right back."

Within ten minutes, Erica was opening the door to Pam's room for Jim. "Thanks." Jim smiled as Erica left him. "No problem."

If he couldn't be with Pam tonight, then at least he could sleep on her pillow and pretend she was there beside him while they talked on the phone. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. Next time we should definitely call before leaving to visit the other." Pam laughed into the phone as she snuggled into Jim's pillow.

"That sounds like a great idea. I love you."

"I love you too, Jim." Pam yawned as they both settled in and drifted off to sleep; bluetooths in so it would be as though they were actually together.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

The End.

I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
